


That time in Malta

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Untranslatable Words [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, That Time In Malta, ma non è questo il giorno, prima o poi scriverò la mia personale e dettagliata versione di quella volta a malta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Cheiro no cangote -> Portoghese. strofinare la punta del naso sul collo della persona amata.Dal testo:"Joe inspirò a fondo, sentendo l'odore di Nicky risvegliare il suo cervello addormentato. Era inebriante, anche dopo mille anni e lo sarebbe stato ancora per molto. Si può essere dipendenti da un odore? Joe lo era di sicuro. Continuò a strofinare il naso su quella porzione di pelle, continuando a respirare il suo profumo e a perdersi ancora di più in esso."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Untranslatable Words [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904383
Kudos: 2





	That time in Malta

Pioveva già di prima mattina, sulla loro casa a Malta.

Yusuf sentì il leggero picchiettare della pioggia contro la porta finestra della loro camera da letto. La prima cosa che videro i suoi occhi appena sveglio fu la nuca di Nicolò, ancora profondamente addormentato tra le sue braccia. Percepì il calore di quel corpo premuto contro il suo, le loro gambe intrecciate tra di loro. Seguì la linea della sua pelle con lo sguardo, dal collo alla spalla fino a scendere sulle sue braccia. Conosceva ogni millimetro di quella pelle, ogni neo, ogni insenatura. Era bianca e senza alcun segno o cicatrice a deturparla. Neanche i segni del loro amore erano rimasti impressi a lungo. Ma Yusuf li vedeva lo stesso, come ombre su quella pelle. Il moro sapeva benissimo dove erano i succhiotti che la sera prima aveva lasciato sul collo, dove si trovavano le impronte delle sue mani su quei fianchi. Grazie alla loro immortalità, nessun marchio del genere rimaneva a lungo sulle loro pelli. Alzò leggermente la testa, cercando di capire che ore fossero dalla piccola sveglia posta sul comodino.

Era appena l'alba.

Si rimise comodo nel letto, facendo attenzione a non svegliare l'uomo al suo fianco. Il suo sguardo cadde sulla sua mano sinistra, stretta a quella dell'amato.

Due fedi d'oro decoravano gli anulari di entrambi.

Yusuf sorrise a quella vista, il cuore colmo d'amore.

Avevano letto della notizia in Francia, dopo una missione. Ricorda di aver guardato Nicolò negli occhi, e averci trovato la stessa scintilla in essi. Non si dissero niente, con quello scambio di sguardi avevano già deciso. Il viaggio da Parigi fino ai Paesi Bassi fu il più lungo della sua vita. Ricorda il rumore della macchina di Andy, le fermate durante il tragitto per comprare il necessario. Se fosse stato per loro si sarebbero sposati con i loro abiti di tutti i giorni, ma Booker aveva insistito. Aveva insistito anche nel comprargli le fedi. La cerimonia fu celebrata in un ufficio comunale, nella prima città dello stato che avevano raggiunto. Ricorda il nervosismo di Booker, suo testimone. Di quello che disse l'uomo che ufficializzò la loro unione non ricordava molto. La memoria di Yusuf quel giorno era legata alla figura di Nicolò, nel suo completo nero. Ricorda i suoi occhi verdi, che erano ancora più luminosi del solito quel giorno. Ricorda il tremore delle loro mani, mentre si scambiavano le fedi. Ricorda le risate e i confetti e il riso lanciati alla fine della cerimonia. Ricorda di aver visto Booker piangere come un bambino e Andy asciugarsi un paio di lacrime. L'ultima immagine che attraversò la sua mente, fu il sorriso di Nicolò mentre si voltava verso di lui e diceva "lo voglio".

Yusuf strinse tra le sue braccia Nicolò, strofinando il naso sul suo collo. Inspirò a fondo, sentendo l'odore dell'altro risvegliare il suo cervello ancora addormentato. Era inebriante, anche dopo mille anni e lo sarebbe stato ancora per molto. Si può essere dipendenti da un odore? Lui lo era di sicuro. Continuò a strofinare il naso su quella porzione di pelle, continuando a respirare il suo profumo e a perdersi ancora di più in esso.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse che quello che ormai era suo marito si era svegliato.

Nicolò si rigirò tra le sue braccia, guardandolo adesso negli occhi.

\- Buongiorno signor Al-Kaysani. - Mormorò piano il moro, come se avesse paura di rompere quella bolla di serenità.

Nicolò gli regalò un grande sorriso, prima di sporgersi per baciarlo.

\- Buongiorno anche a te, marito. - Rispose Nicolò, senza smettere di sorridere. Non aveva smesso da quel giorno.

Si guardarono a lungo, senza dirsi niente a parole. Ma i loro sguardi si dissero tante cose.

\- Ancora non ci credo che l'abbiamo fatto. - Cominciò Nicolò, la mano destra sul viso dell'altro. Yusuf intercettò la mano sinistra del più giovane, intrecciandola con la sua gemella. Le osservò per bene, a come si intrecciavano perfettamente, a come scintillavano le fedi alla luce del mattino.

\- Direi che era anche ora di ufficializzare il tutto. - Rispose, depositando su quelle mani un bacio leggero. Si erano sposati innumerevoli volte, nei loro mille anni di amore. Erano state tutte cerimonie simboliche, senza però nessuna valenza legale. La loro unione era stata ostacolata in ogni modo durante i secoli, avevano pagato con la vita più di una volta. Ma questi erano tempi diversi, e la decisione dei Paesi Bassi era il vento di rivoluzione che lui e Nicolò avevano aspettato da tempo.

\- Lo era sì. - Disse solo Nicolò, quel sorriso ormai accecante. Era l'immagine della felicità.

Yusuf strinse suo marito ancora una volta tra le sue braccia, ritornando a strofinare il naso sul suo collo. Nicolò cominciò a ridere, gli faceva il solletico. Non lo aiutavano neanche le mani dell'altro sulla sua vita.

Ben presto Yusuf cominciò a baciare quella porzione di pelle, le sue mani divennero sempre più audaci.

\- Cosa stai facendo…? - Disse Nicolò, senza però fermare quelle mani che carezzavano parti del suo corpo sensibili. Sapeva dove toccarlo e come toccarlo, in modo da farlo capitolare.

Yusuf non rispose subito, le sue labbra troppo impegnate a lasciare nuovi segni su quella pelle, che guarirono in pochi secondi.

\- Non ti sembra ovvio? Continuo la nostra luna di miele Hayati. - Sussurrò all'orecchio il moro, prima di mordicchiargli il lobo. Un gemito sfuggì dalle labbra di Nicolò, mentre la mano destra di Yusuf scendeva nel suo interno coscia. Con grande sorpresa di Yusuf, Nicolò riuscì con un colpo di reni a ribaltare la situazione e il moro si ritrovò sovrastato dall'altro. Nicolò aggredì immediatamente le sue labbra con foga. Si staccarono dopo qualche minuto, le mani di Nicolò che lo tenevano bloccato al materasso.

Le sue iridi verdi erano illuminate da una scintilla di fuoco. Conosceva quello sguardo, e sogghignò al pensiero di quello che sarebbe successo.

\- Che intenzioni hai? - Disse, sorridendo sornione. Voleva sentirglielo dire. Nicolò nel frattempo stava assaltando il suo collo, mordendo ogni porzione di pelle si trovasse davanti.

\- Credo sia ovvio… - Cominciò, strofinando lentamente il naso sul suo collo. Il calore del suo fiato su quella porzione di pelle ebbe il potere di farlo tremare di piacere. -Ho intenzione di farti sentire bene come tu hai fatto con me ieri notte. - Mormorò il più giovane, le sue mani che adesso accarezzavano le cosce di Yusuf, invitandolo a divaricarle.

Yusuf fu ben felice di farlo.

*******

Era curioso quanto ricordi del genere affiorassero nei momenti più impensabili. Nicolò si poneva questa domanda mentre la dottoressa aveva appena estratto l'ennesimo campione dal suo corpo. La guardò andarsene in silenzio, forse colpita dalle parole che le aveva detto. Yusuf si stava risvegliando in quello stesso momento. Si svegliò di colpo, accecato dalla rabbia e dallo shock. Lo guardò girarsi intorno, per poi guardarlo con sguardo vuoto prima di mettere pienamente a fuoco.

\- Per quanto mi piaccia guardarti dormire, sono felice che tu sia sveglio. - Gli disse, osservando come i suoi lineamenti si rilassavano a poco a poco.

\- Sono spettinato? - Disse ad un certo punto, facendolo ridere. Solo lui era capace di farlo ridere in quel modo, soprattutto in una situazione del genere.

\- Piacevolmente spettinato. - Gli rispose, mentre anche Yusuf si univa alle sue risate.

Poi il silenzio, Nicolò cominciò a fissare il soffitto di quel laboratorio.

\- Sai stavo ripensando a Malta… - confessò, senza però guardarlo negli occhi.

\- Quale volta a Malta? -

Lo sguardo che gli rivolse valeva più di mille parole.

\- Ahh… quella volta a malta - Sorrise Yusuf, scuotendo la testa al ricordo di quei giorni memorabili sull'isola.

Nicolò pensò proprio a quella mattina di pioggia. Al vento che arrivava da mare, al fruscio delle lenzuola, al rumore dei baci, dei loro gemiti, al calore dei loro corpi stretti tra di loro.

\- Dovremmo tornarci. - Mormorò il più giovane, ritornando a fissare il soffitto, catapultato dai suoi ricordi di Malta alla realtà del loro presente.

\- Sarebbe bello. - Disse solo Yusuf, mentre osservava suo marito.

I ricordi di quei giorni invasero la sua mente, al punto che, per un attimo, gli parve di essere ancora lì nella loro casa, nel loro letto.

Al sicuro.

Ma non lo erano. Il picchiettare della pioggia altro non era che i bip delle macchine a cui erano collegati e le soffici lenzuola bianche i lacci che li immobilizzavano.

Si promise di ritornarci con Nicolò il prima possibile.

Quando quell'incubo fosse giunto al termine.

Doveva trovare un modo per fuggire da lì.

**Author's Note:**

> E così si conclude questa piccola serie.  
> Ringrazio tutt* per aver letto e per aver lasciato tanti piccoli kudos. :*  
> Ho creduto molto in questo progetto e vedere come è stato accolto bene da voi mi riempie il cuore di gioia.  
> Grazie mille


End file.
